


Taking a Real Moment and making it into a Fairytale

by Tooru_yahoo



Category: my own writing - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Post, My own thing, hopefully its not shit, i kinda like it, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooru_yahoo/pseuds/Tooru_yahoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something I think is worthy to post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Real Moment and making it into a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this in like an hour last year, and I'm finally posting It somewhere. Its hella short and kind of bad, but eh? Why not.

“Lay with me” he said patting the ground next to him, I just looked at his face, “Why?” I asked, mentally punching myself in the face. Why do i always do that, ruin moments that could have been great. I stayed sitting up right, regretting the choice i made. I really just want to cuddle… My anxiety began to kick in, i can't say that to him, I'll make this whole moment awkward. I don't want to do that. “Come here.” I heard from behind me, I turned back to look. He was sitting upright, arms open, inviting. My face turned red. I moved closer to him, feeling some of his warmth as we sat side by side, he wrapped his arm around me. God, his smell was enticing it's beginning hard to hold back, get a grip on the situation. “Cuddle?” He asked, my heart began to beat faster, it's almost as he could read my mind. I slowly nodded my head, showing him my approval. He began to lay back, pulling me along with him. My head ending up on his chest, his quickened heart rate was noticed, my hand ended up on his stomach. The arm that was wrapped around me was protective, he made me feel safe, laying here on his chest. He's so warm, all I kept thinking was that, his smell was quickly filling my nose, making me relax more into his pillow like body. God, this was exactly what I needed, to be held, to be shown such warmth and love. He had no idea how this made me feel, though his feeling are loud in his heart beat, he didn't think that i needed this, i needed this touch, this connection. I craved it, i could feel all of the stress draining from my body. The warm air was surrounding us, becoming a blanket to us. “Comfortable?” he asked, beginning to draw feather like shapes on my arm with his fingertips. “Yes, you always did give the best hugs, this is even better.” i said, my cheeks becoming a permanent shade of pink. “Nice to know that i'm a good pillow.” he said, laughing softly. I smiled, “a very good pillow at that you nerd.” I said and he groaned slightly, I giggled. “at least you're a cute nerd” I said, beginning to absent-mindedly draw shapes on his stomach. I felt a jump in his heart beat. I moved so that i could see his now slightly red face, “Hey, can I do something?” he asked, placing a hand on my cheek. “Sure” I said, leaning into his hand. He began to move closer, stopping just as the tips of our noses met. “Good, I just can't help myself, you’re too cute.” He said before brushing his lips past mine, before pulling away slightly, waiting for me to respond. I placed my hands behind his neck, and pulled him back in close, making our lips fully touch. My eyes slid closed, he smiled into the small kiss, my one hand trailed up to his hair, entangling my fingers into the brown strands. He took lead, trying to teach me how, he knows of my inexperience in kissing. After a moment we pulled away, mostly for air, and he rested his forehead against mine. He kissed the tip of my nose. “You look so cute when you're face is flushed like that, you nerd.”


End file.
